


Matt Watson x Reader Oneshots Collection

by essentialpride



Category: supermega
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Drunkenness, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, More tags to be added, Mutual Pining, Reader-Insert, Romance, not taking requests, this is entirely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-17 08:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essentialpride/pseuds/essentialpride
Summary: A collection of reader inserts featuring relationships involving you (the reader) and Matt Watson from SuperMega. Currently not taking requests (but may in the future).





	1. Heat Wave

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lack of reader inserts for Matt so here I am, doing the lord's work for the good christian boy we all love. I'll be doing some prompts that I've seen, or just ideas that I've had. Regular updates shouldn't be expected, but feel free to leave a comment if there's something you enjoyed, would like to see, or any other nice feedback you've got. This is for fun, and is fictional.

The summer heat in Glendale had come in an awful wave, sending the entire city into a fit of heat-induced laziness and rage. If someone wasn’t irritated by every little thing, they were lazing about in front of a fan on full blast in the hopes of cooling down. With the sweltering heat reaching nearly a hundred degrees with disgusting humidity, there was nothing to do besides find ways to keep cool. 

You groaned in discomfort and frustration as you leaned over the arm of your couch, your stand-up fan pointed directly at you and only sitting about a foot away from your face. Your hair fluttered back gently with the breeze that was definitely not as cool as you had hoped it would be. Wearing only some shorts and your sports bra, you hoped desperately that the sun would set soon and perhaps the night would bring cooler temperatures. 

Your phone’s ringtone suddenly rang through your apartment and you groaned once again as you abandoned your post in front of the fan to grab it off of the coffee table nearby. A far too close-up photo of Matt (which he had taken and set as his contact photo himself) came up on the screen and you rolled your eyes at the sight of it, but answered the call anyways, putting it on speaker so that you could sit in front of your fan again. 

“What’s up, Matt?” you asked, closing your eyes as you let the warm wind hit you again. 

“Hey, what’re you doing right now?”

“Trying not to die of heat stroke, why?”

“You don’t have AC at your apartment?”

“No, dude. I told you, remember? The apartment manager fucked up the AC unit and needs to send someone to fix it still, but they’re not coming until next week.”

“Damn, that sucks. Wanna come over? Our AC is working and we’re trying to think of something to do.”

You sighed and thought it over. Agreeing would mean leaving your apartment and enduring the even-worse heat outside long enough to get to Matt and Ryan’s apartment. Rejecting the offer would mean missing out on the chance to enjoy some nice cool air conditioning. 

“Fine,” you agreed. “I need to get dressed and then I’ll head over. Want me to bring anything?”

“I dunno, we’ve got stuff to play games here.”

“Alcohol?”

“Ooh, hell yeah. Good idea.”

“Alright, I’ll text you when I’m there.”

“Cool, seeya.”

Matt hung up first and you let your body go lax as you realized that you now had to stop by the store, as well. With heavy reluctance, you pushed yourself off of the couch and got dressed, stripping completely to change into clothes that spoke more “decent functioning human being” as opposed to “lazy vagrant who is probably dying.” You changed into a crop top and some jean shorts and grabbed your purse, then headed out the door. 

As soon as you stepped out, there was a wave of awful heat that hit you in a full frontal attack. You sighed deeply, already regretting the decision to leave your apartment, and got into your car to head to the store. The liquor store was close to Matt and Ryan’s place, and you quickly grabbed and paid for a case of something easy to drink and cold. 

As soon as you parked at their apartment, you sent a quick text to Matt to let him know of your arrival, then headed up the stairs to their place. Matt opened the door and let you in, grinning at the sight of you. 

“Hey, come in.”

“Thanks. It’s hot as fuck outside.”

“Yeah it’s garbage out there, but it’s nice and cool in here.”

As soon as you were inside and the door was shut behind you, you let out a long sigh of relief. They must have had their air conditioning cranked to the lowest setting they could, and it felt incredible. You put the six-pack of drinks in the fridge, grabbing one for yourself and cracking it open. 

“So, what’ve you guys been up to?” you asked as you meandered into their living room. Ryan was on the couch playing Mario Maker with deep concentration on his face. 

“He’s been trying to beat this level for like two hours now.” Matt joined you in the living room after grabbing a drink for himself, too. 

“Shouldn’t you guys save that kinda thing for the show?”

“Nah, we play some of them at home. It’s just really hard, so Ryan really wants to beat it, but since he’s a little bitch baby he can’t finish it.”

At the teasing, Ryan turned to Matt and scoffed. “I’d like to see you beat this fucking level, asshole!”

“You know I suck at this shit, dude! I can hardly even beat the normal ones!” Matt immediately retorted, meeting the rising volume of their argument with vigor. 

“Then shut the fuck up! Let me fucking do this shit!” Ryan turned back to the television screen only to see an enemy that previously hadn’t been there kill his character. “God damn it!” He ran his hands down his face, the switch joycons sitting on his lap. 

“Has he been like this the whole time?” you asked, leaning closer to Matt as you dropped your voice lower. 

“Yup, the whole time.”

“Imagine how awful it would be if you guys didn’t have AC.” 

“I don’t even want to think about it, dude.” Matt sipped his drink before nodding his head to the side. “Wanna go sit in the other room? Leave him to stew in his anger?”

You chuckled and shrugged your shoulders. “Sure.” You followed Matt, reminiscing about how the three of you had become friends. You had met the two of them when you were interning for a short time with the Game Grumps, a short job to put some experience on your resume and, maybe, land a job there. Video filming and editing has always been a passion of yours, and when you had the chance to pursue it, you leaped at it. While interning, you had spent a lot of time both learning from and getting to know Matt and Ryan when they were editing for the Grumps. After they left to focus on their channel, you had secured a pretty solid job with the Grumps to pick up their workload. You kept in touch with Matt and Ryan, still wanting to be friends with them, and often went out to drinks with them when they had the time. 

Matt lead you to his room and you sat down in his desk chair, spinning around in it a few times as Matt sat on his bed, his back against the wall and his long legs extending past the side of the bed. 

“So, whatcha been up to today?” Matt asked, then took another sip of his drink. 

“Absolutely nothing. It’s too hot to do anything.”

“Yeah, that’s true.” 

You finished off the rest of your drink and crushed the can, but kept it in your hand. “I’m done with mine. You want another?”

“Just bring the whole thing in here. I don’t think Ryan’s gonna drink any.”

“Roger that. Be right back.” You got up and went back to the kitchen to toss your can and grab the rest of the drinks, pausing and grabbing a bottle of tequila and a couple of shot glasses from on top of the fridge too. You passed by Ryan in the living room, who screamed at the tv after another death, prompting you to scurry back with a laugh and your arms full. “I’m back with more fun!”

“Oh, now we’re talkin’. Didn’t know we were getting day drunk.”

“Eh, why not? Nothin’ else to do.” Besides each other. You stopped as you reached the desk, shocked by your own thoughts. Sure, a risque thought or five had crossed your mind in the time you’d known Matt, but you’d always put a firm label of ‘Friends’ on your guys’ relationship. He’d never indicated that he wanted anything else, so you left it at that. “Want another drink, or wanna do shots first?” you asked, hoping to distract yourself from dwelling on your inner thoughts any longer. 

“Shots, definitely.” He lips curved up into a smile and you couldn’t help but do the same while popping off the cork that topped the tequila bottle. 

Within the next two hours, you and Matt took two more tequila shots on top of the first one, and had finished off the rest of your drinks. Evening had settled in and the orange and pink colors of sunset filtered in through Matt’s bedroom window. You had turned on some music to fill the silence, but you also found yourself laughing at Matt’s jokes and voices he’d do as he relayed stories from during the time since you last hung out. Both of you had migrated to sitting on the floor, your backs leaning up against the side of his bed. 

“And then Ryan fucking smacked me in the face! It fucking hurt, too!”

You laughed loudly, imagining the scene in your head as he told you about it. “He does that to you all the fucking time!”

“I know!”

“Does it really hurt that bad? I always think you guys are like, joking or something!”

“Yeah! He hits me for real!”

“Oh my god!” You fell into another fit of laughter, leaning against Matt to keep from falling onto the floor. His shoulder was a bit bony, but not the most uncomfortable place to lay your head. He laughed too and leaned into you, his head laying on top of yours thanks to his greater height. Once your laughter had died down, the two of you stayed there as the colors of the sky shifted again, the sun fully disappearing and leaving Matt’s room in mostly-darkness, save for the glow of his computer screen. The music changed, Pandora changing the song to something slower and more acoustic. 

“This song is pretty,” Matt spoke, his voice nearly a murmur. 

“Mhmm,” you agreed, your eyes closing. You felt feather-light, definitely drunk. 

“You good?”

“Super duper.” You paused, then corrected yourself. “Super mega good.”

“Oh man, that was a good one.” Matt’s voice was heavy with sarcasm. “You tired? You can sit in the bed if you want.”

“Mmnn… Maybe…” Your voice was trailing, sleep calling to you in a soft whisper. “I like sitting down here with you, though.” The words were slurred with sleepiness, but Matt heard it just fine and half-smiled to himself. 

“Yeah, it’s pretty cool.” There was a long break in conversation, the two of you remaining silent as the song continued to play. Without a word, Matt gently took your hand in his. You laced your fingers with his and let out a contented sigh, squeezing his hand softly to affirm that you were okay with it. 

The two of you stayed like that for a while until Matt heard your breathing fall even and quiet, your body slumping slightly as you slept. He raised his head to look at you and used his free hand to move a piece of your hair out of your face. For a moment, he admired the way you looked with the soft glow of light from his computer. However, he knew you’d end up being uncomfortable sleeping on the floor. He gently shook you awake. 

“Hey, wake up,” he spoke, his voice soft. “Go lay on the bed and sleep.”

“Mmm… Help meee,” you whined, your face scrunching up as you were awoken. Matt chuckled and helped you get onto his bed. He sat on the side of it and waited until you made yourself comfortable. “Thanks, Matt.”

“No problem, [y/n]. Sleep tight.”

“You’re not staying?” you questioned, but you kept your eyes shut, still half-asleep. 

“It’s alright. I can sleep on the couch.”

You pouted, still not opening your eyes. “No.”

“[y/n], it’s cool. I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable or anything.” He reached over to push your hair out of your face once more. “You sleep here. It’s fine.”

“Fine…” You sighed and leaned into his touch, but quickly fell back asleep. Once Matt was sure you had fallen back asleep, he sighed and ran his hand through his hair. As much as he wanted to join you in sleeping on his bed, he knew he shouldn’t. You had never said anything about wanting to be more than friends, and he wasn’t about to push it when you were both drunk. He pushed himself to stand and left his room, shutting the door behind him and heading to the living room, only to find Ryan passed out on the couch. 

“Oh, god damn it, dude. Go sleep in your fucking bed!”


	2. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a pre-relationship ship prompt about comforting the other when they're stressed.

It was so easy to notice. You could see the slump in his shoulders, the darkening bags under his eyes, the clenching jaw, the third cup of coffee in three hours sitting empty on his desk. Matt was stressing the fuck out. It was clear why he was, too. There was so much footage to go through and edit, and he had nearly lost the hard drive with the footage on it for good. Luckily, you had found it under the passenger seat in your car. You swear, you had never seen such relief in a man’s eyes than when you had presented it to him. 

With the move to the SuperMegaPlex, both Matt and Ryan had been put under immense pressure to succeed, most of that pressure being applied by themselves and their drive to provide quality content for their loyal fans. As a friend and half-employee (only being hired on when things got too hectic), you felt that you couldn’t sit idly by as Matt worked himself to exhaustion and detriment to his health. 

You left the office to grab lunch, having made the excuse that you were going to step away from your desk after hours of editing and give your eyes a break. Matt had only nodded and responded with a small hum, letting you know that you had been heard. You headed down the street to a local Japanese restaurant and ordered yourself two of the bento lunch boxes to-go. Once your order was ready, you thanked the employee and headed back to the office. 

Matt was in exactly the same spot he was in when you had left nearly an hour ago. With a sigh, you walked over to his desk and pulled his headphone off of his left ear, holding it gently from his head. 

“I brought lunch. Take a break for a bit.”

“What’d you get?” From the look in Matt’s eyes as he turned to look at you, his head phones sliding off of his head and now in your hold completely, you could assume that he hadn’t even noticed his own hunger. 

“Some lunch boxes from the Japanese place nearby. C’mon.” You nodded your head to the side to gesture for him to follow you as you set his headphones on the desk. “Let’s go eat at the table.”

The table in question, along with the chairs it came with, had been a craigslist purchase you had made in an attempt to add some furniture into the new office space. It was meant specifically for the purpose of getting people away from their desk when they were going to eat. You brought the bag of food over to the table and set everything down, utensils and all. 

“Dig in. I know you’re hungry.” You smirked at him, giving him a knowing look. Matt nodded and opened up his bento, sighing with satisfaction just at the sight of the food inside of it. 

“This looks so good. Thanks, [y/n]. I’m fucking starving.” 

“I figured.” You opened up your own bento and split apart your chopsticks. “Don’t eat too fast or you’ll choke.”

“Mhmm--” You looked up and Matt had already stuffed a good amount of white rice into his mouth. You laughed and shook your head. There was no stopping him, really. 

Once the both of you had finished your meals, Matt leaned back in his chair with a long sigh of relief. He ran a hand through his hair which, quite honestly, looked like it needed a good wash. Narrowing your eyes, you looked to him with great suspicion. 

“Matt, when was the last time you showered? Or slept, for that matter?”

“Uhh, lemme see…” He held up his hand to count on his fingers, his face scrunched up in thought as he did some mental math. “Probably like, two days ago on the shower and… three days ago for sleep.”

“Jesus Christ, Matt!” You huffed and crossed your arms over your chest. “You need to go the fuck to sleep.”

“No, I gotta get that video done!” 

“No, you need to take a fucking shower and then go to sleep.”

“But--”

“Matt.”

“... [y/n].”

“Don’t get cute. You know I’m right.”

“You callin’ me cute?” Matt asked, his joking voice now activated. 

“Take this seriously, please.”

“Sorry,” he responded, his voice normal again. “I just really wanna finish this video, and if I stop now, I feel like it’s gonna be shitty when I pick it up again.”

“You and I both know that isn’t going to happen, Matt. You need to take a break so that way you can make sure you catch your own mistakes. It’ll make for a better quality video if you’re not running on fumes when you make it.” Your expression softened as you looked at him across the table, his eyes meeting yours. “I know the SuperMegaPlex and everything means a lot to you, and making good content for the channel, but you need to take care of yourself.”

There was a long, heavy pause after you spoke, a variety of expressions crossing over Matt’s face during that time. Finally, he closed his eyes and sighed, taking off his glasses. 

“Yeah, you’re fucking right. God, I hate that you’re fucking right.”

“I know. Now let’s get you home so you can shower and sleep.”

“You’re driving?”

“Yes, I’m driving. I feel like you’ll veer off the road if I let you drive yourself. Go save your work and then get your shit so we can go.”

“Alright, alright.” Matt got up from his seat at the table and followed your instruction. Once you had your own belongings and Matt had finished his own tasks, the two of you got into your car and headed for his apartment. 

“I’m sure Banana will be happy to see you, you know.” You glanced at Matt in your passenger seat, who looked like he was about to doze off. 

“Hmm, yeah probably. Or he’ll just not give a shit and watch me pass the fuck out.”

“Hm, that’s a good possibility.” You chuckled and directed your full focus back onto driving. Once you arrived to his apartment complex, you turned off your car and leaned over to gently shake Matt’s shoulder. “Hey, we’re here. Wake up, buddy.”

“Mmnn, five more minutes…”

“You can sleep even longer than that once you get inside your fucking apartment, Matt. Wake up.” You nudged him a bit harder and he groaned, but relented. The both of you got your things and headed up to his place, Matt shutting the door behind you. “Go shower. I’ll put your stuff away for you.”

“Alright, sounds good.” Matt headed down the hall towards his bedroom, leaving his bag on the couch in the living room for you to sort through. You busied yourself with putting portable drives where they needed to be and washing the dishes that Matt had left in the sink. Banana had come to greet you and watch as you set the dishes onto the drying rack, eyeing you with curiosity. 

“You need some food, huh buddy?” you asked as you looked at Banana. He only looked back in response, not quite registering the words you were speaking at him. It wasn’t until you cracked open a cat of wet food did he hop off of the counter and rub up against your legs in excitement and anticipation for the excellent meal to come. You placed the bowl of Banana’s food into the floor near his water dish and let him go to town while you went back into the living room. 

You took a seat on the couch and sighed, your own exhaustion finally catching up to you. While you spent some of your time helping out Matt with SuperMega, you primarily spent your time doing graphic design work. One of your clients had been a real pain in the ass and changed their instruction and expectations twice now, resulting in you spending your late nights making edits according to their requests. At least you took breaks to shower and eat. Sleeping, however, was another story. 

Just as you were about to doze off on the couch, Matt came into the room with his towel wrapped around his waist, his hair still damp from the shower and clinging to his face. Your cheeks brightened up to a rosy hue at the sight of him and you quickly averted your gaze, pulling out your phone to stare at some social media site. 

“Hey, you’re still here.”

“Yeah, I did some cleaning. Fed Banana.”

“Sick, thanks. You’re the best, you know that?”

“Duh, of course I do. Now go get dressed, you fucking weirdo.”

“Oh, right! Sorry!” Having only then realized his near-nudeness, Matt hurried back to his room to get dressed in a pair of basketball shorts and a tee shirt. Once he returned, however, you had slumped awkwardly on the couch, fast asleep. He chuckled at the sight of you and walked over, gently pulling you so that you fell onto the other side of the couch. Once you were fully adjusted by his doing, you looked far more comfortable on the couch. 

Just as he was about to walk to his room, though, you groaned and stirred in your sleep. With a huff, you sat up and rubbed at your eyes. 

“Ugh, did I pass out?”

“Yeah, but just for like five minutes. You good?”

“Yeah, just a little tired…”

Now that Matt really took a good look at you, there was a lack of energy that normally exudes from you. The sleepiness was suddenly so much more apparent, and he felt bad not having noticed it earlier, too wrapped up in his work to care about his friend. 

“Why don’t you take the bed? I’ll sleep out here.” Matt jabbed his thumb in the direction of his room down the hall. 

“No, it’s all good. I’ll just head home and sleep. It’s alright.” You got up and started heading for the door, but Matt stopped you with a gentle pull on your wrist. 

“No way, dude. You’re totally exhausted. Go sleep on my bed and I’ll crash out here. Go on.” He released his hold on your wrist, only to comically shoo you with both hands. “Go, go.”

You rolled your eyes and rested your weight onto your right foot, jutting your hip as you did so. “Seriously? Keeping me prisoner?”

“Only so you don’t crash and die on the freeway back home.”

“Fair point.” You sighed and rolled your shoulders back. “I guess I could crash here for a few hours and catch up on sleep… I’d feel bad taking the bed, though.”

“Well, my couch is super shitty to sleep on, so you’re not sleeping there.”

“Well then, neither are you! You’re taller than me, anyways. It’d be harder for you to sleep on the couch.”

“So what, we’re gonna share the bed?”

“I mean,” you averted your gaze and looked to the side. “I don’t see why not.”

“Well, if you’re alright with it, by all means.” He gestured with his arm to go ahead and you obliged, heading down the hall to his room. Matt wasn’t too far behind, but he walked over to his dresser instead of the bed. “You want some clothes to sleep in?”

You looked down and contemplated the offer. It would be fucking awful to sleep in jeans and the blouse you were wearing. “Sure, actually. What d’ya got?”

“Uhh,” Matt began digging through a drawer and pulled out a tee shirt and another pair of basketball shorts. “Here. This should be good.”

“Alright. I’ll change in the bathroom.” You took the clothes and went into the bathroom adjoined to the bedroom, shutting the door behind you. You quickly changed into his clothes and looked at yourself in the bathroom mirror, surprised at the reflection that looked back at you. You looked exhausted. It was no wonder you had passed out just a bit ago. You decided to forgo your bra for sleeping, the underwire sure to have made you uncomfortable as hell. After folding your clothes and setting them on the bathroom counter, you tied your hair up and went back into the bedroom. 

Matt was already in bed under the covers, but he turned to look at you when you entered the room. Much to his surprise, you looked… pretty cute in his clothes. He kept the realization to himself, though, and instead chose to make a different kind of comment. 

“Dude, you’re so tiny. You’re like, swimming in that shirt.”

“Shut the hell up, beanpole. It’s only big because you’re tall.” 

You crawled into bed on the opposite side, sliding under the covers and lying flat on your back. It was the most comfortable you had been in days. The long, contented sigh that escaped you as soon as your head hit the pillow spoke to that feeling of relief. Matt chuckled and got settled into bed as well, taking off his glasses and setting them on his bedside table. 

“Thanks for forcing me to take a break, [y/n].”

You turned your head to the side to look at him and were surprised to see him looking back at you. The curtains were shut, but the afternoon sun still shone behind them, casting the room with a darkened orange hue. You turned over to lay on your side. 

“I was just worried about you. You looked like you were running yourself ragged. Someone had to intervene.”

“Yeah, I probably was.” Matt sighed and shut his eyes, but he turned over to lay on his side to face you. “So, thanks. I needed this.”

You spotted his hand lying between the two of you, his fingers naturally slightly curled in towards his palm. After a moment of contemplation, you reached your own hand up to hold his, your fingers lacing through his comfortably. 

“It’s no problem.” You shut your eyes, but a soft smile came to your face when you felt Matt’s fingers tighten the hold he had on your hand. It was only after a few more minutes before the two of you fell fast asleep, undisturbed and comfortable in one another’s company. 

It wasn’t until Banana came into the room and curled up right between the two of you did either of you stir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Be sure to leave comments/kudos.


End file.
